Cinderello
by Uzumaki Viicky
Summary: Isso mesmo que você está pensando! Naruto é um criado que vive no belo reino de Konoha. Um dia ele recebe a visita da Fada Azul que faz com que ele vá no baile real. SasukexNaruto. - REESCRITA -


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, infelizmente. Se pertencesse, estariam vários mini-Sasukes se olhos azuis correndo pelo seu jardim agora mesmo! :D

Como todos sabem, eu não me responsabilizo por qualquer deficiência ou mutação ocorrida após a leitura da fic. Se persistirem os sintomas, um exorcista deverá ser consultado. Créditos à fic: _"Cinderelo? Nani? Oo" _

* * *

Era uma vez, em um reino distante, conhecido como "O Grande Reino de Konoha", um menino chamado Uzumaki Naruto. Ele era filho de um rico e influenciador comerciante da região, Namikaze Minato. Quando a esposa do comerciante, Kushina, faleceu por uma terrível doença que não havia cura, Minato casou-se novamente, só que dessa vez, com Tsunade-hime. Tsunade tinha duas filhas, Sakura e Ino, que vieram morar com os dois. Um ano depois, infelizmente, Minato pegou a mesma doença de sua ex-esposa, e faleceu. Mas antes disso, fez um ultimo pedido a Tsunade.

_"Tsunade... por favor... faça Naruto-chan... feliz..."_

Mas Tsunade não atendeu a esse pedido, e fez Naruto de criado. Suas filhas, Sakura e Ino, eram muito mimadas e egoístas, e nunca levantaram um dedo sequer para ajudá-lo, em nenhuma tarefa. As únicas peças de roupa que o loiro possuíam eram um traje esfarrapado marrom, e um par de desconfortáveis sapatos de madeira. Nem um quarto ele tinha, ele morava no sótão, e era proibido de sair, apenas era liberado para fazer o serviço.

Certo dia, o belo príncipe Sasuke, em busca se sua noiva, resolveu fazer um baile. As duas garotas (mimadas) ficaram felissíssímas quando souberam que estavam convidadas.

- 'kaasan! Neechan! Chegou, chegou!! - gritava uma delas

- Chegou o que, sua testuda? - ao contrário da outra, essa tampava os ouvidos, tentando não ficar surda com o grito da irmã

- Não me chame assim, Ino-porca! E chegaram os convites para a festa do príncipe!!

- Ino-porca é o cace... COMO ASSIM, SAKURA?

- CHEGARAM OS CONVITES PARA O BAILE DO PRÍNCIPE! - Sakura balançava os convites frenéticamente

- YEEAAAH! - A loira fez um "V" com os dedos - AGORA EU IREI ME CASAR COM O SASUKE-KUN-SAMA (?) E SEREI UMA PRINCESA!

- Caham - a de cabelos róseos fingiu uma tosse - EU irei casar com o Sasuke-kun, e mais, não se usam dois sulfixos juntos, como "...-kun-sama"!

- Detalhes, querida. Detalhes.  
- Que agitação é essa, filhas? - entrava na sala mais uma loira, só que dessa vez, mais velha (Tsunade: QUEM É VELHA, AQUI?) e mais... "peituda"... pelo menos comparado à de cabelos rosas (Sakura: EI!).

- 'kaa-san! - Ino arracancou os envelopes da mão da irmã - Fomos convidadas para o baile real!

- Mais que perfeito, não? - Tsunade passou a mão nos cabelos - Será uma oportunidade perfeita para nós, de assumirmos o reino.

- Tsunade-sama? - Um garoto loiro chegou timidamente atras de Tsunade, com uma bandeja com um café da manhã de dar inveja - Ahn... Aqui está o que você havia pedido.

- Oh, Naruto. Que ocasião perfeita. Amanhã você ajudará minhas filhas a se arrumar para o baile real.

- Tudo bem... mas eu andei pensando e... será que eu também poderia ir?

- Mas claro que não! Você tem muitas tarefas à fazer, e nos envergonharia, então nem pense nisso!

- Ahh... - suspirou - Sumimasen, Tsunade-sama.

O dia passou rapidamente após as garotas terem recebido os convites. Logo, já faltavam 30 minutos para o baile começar. A mansão parecia estar calma... é, parecia...

- NARUTO! RÁPIDO! ME AJUDE A TIRAR OS BOBS! - gritava uma - VAMOS NOS ATRAZAR!

- Nee-chan... Nee-chan... você sabia que chegar atrazada é chique? Ah, não sabe não. Porque do jeito que é porca...

- Calada, Sakura! Você se esqueceu que zilhares de garotas querem o MEU Sasuke-kun-sama? Não posso entregá-lo tão facilmente, assim!

- INO-CHAN, CHEGUEI! - chegou o loiro com um vestido vermelho na mão - Sakura-chan, seu vestido. Agora tenho que ajudar a Ino-chan!

- RÁPIDO, NARUTO! - A loira gritava, enquanto tirava alguns bobs do cabelo, Naruto fazia o mesmo - AAAAAH, MINHA CABEÇA!

- G-GOMEN, INO!

- Não precisa se desculpar, Naruto - disse a menina de cabelos róseos do banheiro, aonde se trocava - O CABELO DE PORCA DELA É ASSIM MESMO, ASUAHSUAHS XD

- TESTUDA!

Em exatamente 25 minutos, todos já estavam no saguão, prontos. Sakura usava um longo vestido vermelho, com babados brancos, as cores do país, seus longos cabelos estavam soltos, com uma presilha com diamantes prendendo o lado esquerdo da franja. Ino era um pouco mais ousada, seu vestido roxo vinha um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, e era cheio de jóias. Duas luvas que vinham até a altura dos cotovelos. Os cabelos presos com a habitual franja caída do lado direito do rosto. Estavam lindas.

- Vamos queridas?

- Ahn... Tsunade-sama?

- O que foi, Naruto?

- Será que eu ainda poderia ir? Eu posso dar conta do serviço e depois ir, aí eu não enverg-

- Naruto, Naruto... você não entende? Você tem MUITO trabalho a fazer... - foi até um dos vasos de flores e o derrubou - Como esse aqui... e você não irá a festa, entendeu? AGORA, - mudou de tom rapidamente - VOCÊ TEM MUITO TRABALHO A FAZER! Vamos, filhas!! - saiu junto com Sakura e Ino, que davam risadas

- ... VELHA MALDITA! - gritou, quando percebeu que Tsunade estava longe o suficiente para não ouvir. Chutou um pouco do vaso, que se chocou com outro e voou em sua perna, abrindo um pequeno ferimento - ITAI! - caiu no chão, não aguentou e começou a chorar, enquanto recolhia os pedaços do vaso, nem se importando com sua perna, que estava sangrando. - Porque nada de bom aconteceu comigo... hein?

Naruto chorou e chorou, seus olhos estavam muito inchados porcausa das lágrimas que teimavam em sair. De repente, um brilho muito forte e branco apareceu em sua frente, de lá, saiu uma pequena fadinha de cabelos longos e negros e doces olhos castanhos. Seu nome era Haku, a fada azul.

- Ah, meu deus! Me confundindo de novo com aquela fada azul? Eu sou a fada branca! BRANCA! E ainda falando que eu sou uma mulher! - percebeu o menino que chorava - Ei, ei... - o pequeno bateu sua varinha de condão três vezes na cabeça do loiro - Naruto-kun! Porque está chorando?

- Eu não posso ir ao baile real, Haku! çç - Naruto enxugou algumas lágrimas, até que percebeu quem estava lá, Haku, um antigo amigo que havia morrido - HAKU? AAAH, FANTASMA!

- Sou eu mesmo, Naruto-kun! Só que eu sou uma "fada" nn. Em vez de ir para o céu, eu virei seu... "fada-padrinho" XD. Mas que coisa chata, hein? Já sei, você irá ao baile! - ele deu um belo sorriso

- Mas eu não tenho perm-

- Bibidi Bobidi Boo! - Haku girou a varinha algumas vezes, e no "Boo", bateu a mesma na cabeça do loiro, de leve.

Uma magia azul envolveu o loiro, que logo se transformou.

- M-M-M-MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA? O/O

- O que foi? Não gostou? :D

Naruto estava com longos cabelos loiros, presos em dois coques estilo chinês, um belo vestido longo e azul, com babados prateados e um pequeno decote, e dois sapatos de cristal

- E-EU VIREI UMA GAROTA! - berrou o outro

- SHIU! - a fadinha (N/A: ASAYUSGYASGAYS) fez uma magia e fechou a boca do outro com um ziper - Não podem te ouvir! E mais, se você fosse como um homem, iriam te reconhecer, menine! - liberou a magia

- Menine?

- Tiopês. uu

- Oh...

- Agora eu preciso de uma melancia beeem grande, azeite, 5 ovos, uma abóbora e 1kg de farinha.

- Ok! - saiu, e logo pegou todos os ingredientes - É para algum feitiço?

- Não.. na verdade é minha lista de compras! nn - fez outra mágica e os ingredientes foram sugados para algum lugar, exceto a abóbora, que foi lançada por Haku lá para fora - Agora sim, BIBIDI, BOBIDI, BOO! \-/ - a abóbora se transformou numa linda carruagem - NOVAMENTE! - dois ratinhos, um prata e um marrom começaram a levitar e foram lançados para a carruagem - BIBIDI, BOBIDI, BOO! \Õ\ - o ratinho se transformou num belíssimo cocheiro de cabelos platinados, e a lagartixa num lindo "mordomo", de cabelos castanhos e uma cicatriz no nariz. - Vamos? Ah, seu nome será Naru, okaa? Entre na abóbora... digo, na carruagem! Eu vou ficar só de olho, mas não se esqueça, volte até a meia noite, se não a magia se desfaz!

-... - deu um belo sorriso - YOSHI! Obrigada, Haku!

- Não foi nada! :D

Em menos de cinco minutos, já estavam no portão. O loiro olhou a bela entrada, toda iluminada, com alguns guardas na porta. Ficou confiante e entrou.

**No baile...**

- Me escolha, Sasuke-kun! Não essa coisa rosada e fubanga, aê! - várias garotas gritavam e se esperneavam para que o príncipe Sasuke as convidasse para dançar, mas não parecia estar dando muito certo...

- Hn... - Sasuke estava realmente entediado.

Enquanto isso, uma bela garota (N/A: kukuku.. / Naruto: GAROTA? òó) entrava no salão principal, era enorme! Mas não foi isso que chamou mais a sua atenção, e sim os milhares de olhares que vieram a si quando entrou. Até o principe Sasuke a olhou, impressionado com a beleza da outra.

- Eu disse que chegar atrazada é chique! - gritou Sakura para Ino

- Hn. - Sasuke se levantou e foi até Naruto... digo... Naru XD e estendeu a mão à mesma - Quer dançar?

- E-eu... - Naruto corou um pouco. Pensou em recusar, mas sentiu uma "varinhada" na cabeça e resolveu aceitar - T-tudo bem... nn

Dançaram a noite toda. Quando tocou uma valsa, no meio da festa, o príncipe a trouxe mais perto de si, o que fez Naruto corar muito. O que era aquilo? Porque sentia "aquilo"? Quando Naruto se cansou, foi até a varanda, tentando se esconder um pouco do príncipe, mas parece que não deu muito certo: Sasuke a encontrou.

- Cansada? - Sasuke ia em direção ao lado de Naru

- Um pouco... - Naru respondeu, sentindo a brisa em seus cabelos

- É... eu também. Mas não por dançar, por ter que correr daquelas fangirls malucas...

- Hn... - deu um riso abafado - Parece ser difícil ser o príncipe, não?

- Um pouco... acho que é mais saber que estão mais interessados pelo que você tem, e não por você mesmo...

- Agora é um principe emotivo, hein? - Naru deu um sorriso de canto

- É só a verdade, dobe. - Sasuke fechou os olhos, também sentindo a brisa, e com um pequeno sorriso

- Isso é jeito de se tratar uma dama, teme?

- E isso é jeito de se tratar alguém da corte, usuratonkachi?

- Haha, tem razão...

- E já estamos aqui... nos chingando... e ainda nem sabemos o nome um do outro. Ou pelo menos, eu não sei o seu...

- Você não gostadia de saber... Sasuke-sama...

- Sasuke-sama? Não me chame assim, apenas Sasuke! Esse "-sama"... odeio isso, parece meu nii-san.

- Itachi-san? Ele que começou a te chamar assim?

- É... na verdade, foi meu pai me mandou, já que Itachi seria meu ajudante...

- Ele deve ter ficado "p-da-vida" quando soube disso!

- É... é ficou!

- Ser um príncipe deve ser ótimo... carruagem, milhares de garotas aos seus pés, tudo o que quer... - Naru abaixou o olhar um pouco triste - E saber que eu nunca irei conseguir ser tudo isso...

- E porque não? - Sasuke foi se aproximando, até que sussurrou na orelha do outro... digo, da outra (Naruto: AAAH OO / Eu: UASHAUSHAUS XD) - Eu poderia fazer isso, se você quisesse

- S-sasuke... e-eu... - pode sentir a respiração do outro se aproximando, seus lábios ainda mais... mas de repente, o sino do enorme relógio tocou. Era meia noite! Tinha que sair o mais rápido possível de lá. Empurrou Sasuke - que ficou olhando a garota se distanciar - e saiu correndo.

Tentava correr o mais rápido que podia, mas ainda estava num corpo de uma garota, então não era muito rápido. Sentia o cabelo encurtar, desfazendo os dois coques. Quando saiu para fora, pode ver que o colcheiro e o mordomo ainda eram humanos - e estavam um pouco "ocupados" em uma moita, kukukuku - , mas a carroagem já havia sido transformada numa abóbora, logo teria que ir a pé. Chorava e chorava. Porque quando algo de bom acontecia, logo algo o estragava? Descia as escadas tropeçando, porque um de seus sapatos de cristal havia caído de seu pé. Em exatamente dez minutos, já estava em casa, encostado à porta e chorando.

Novamente, um brilho branco apareceu na frente de Naruto, era Haku. Olhando tristemente ào loiro.

- N-naruto-kun... eu sinto muito. Deveria ter colocado a magia por mais tempo e-

- Não Haku... não foi sua culpa. Foi minha... E-eu fiz algo terrível...

- E o que seria, Naruto-kun?

- E-e-eu...

- Você...?

- E-eu... EU ACABEI ME APAIXONANDO POR ELE! FOI ISSO, SATISFEITO?

- ... - Haku ficou no tamanho de Naruto - MAS QUE DROGA, NARUTO! VOCÊ NÃO APRENDE MESMO NÃO É?

- ...

- E DAÍ QUE SÃO DOIS HOMENS? MAS QUE FRESCURA, MOLEQUE!

- ...

- NARUTO, DIGA ALGO!

- V-você... me... sufocando... xx

- Ah, desculpe... Mas, por favor! O que importa é que vocês fiquem felizes!

- É... tem razão...

No dia seguinte, o rei anunciou que, para seu filho encontrar a "tal garota", eles iriam de casa em casa, fazer com que todas as garotas experimentassem o sapatinho. Eram mais ou menos três da tarde, quando bateram na porta. Naruto foi atender, era Itachi, com uma pequena caixa de vidro nas mãos, era o sapato de cristal, que ficou sobre os olhares de todos, principalmente dos de Naruto.

- 'kaa-san! O cocheiro lindo do Sasuke-kun-sama chegou! - Ino disse, enquanto a mãe descia a escadaria

- Cocheiro o cacete, só estou aqui porquê meu pai mandou, e eu não poderia sair com a Akatsuki se o desobedecesse èé - reclamou Itachi

- Sim, querida. Poderia provar em Ino, primeiramente?

- Aff, ok? Ino é essa porca, aí? - apontou para a loira

- Sabe, gostei de você, Itachi-san! - disse Sakura, enquanto cruzava os braços

- Mas eu não, testuda ¬¬ - retrucou

- HAHA, toooma! - Ino começou a rir, enquanto esticava o pé para Itachi colocar o sapatinho

- Credo, menine! Que chulé!

- Menine?

- Tiopês. uu

- Oh...

- Vamos logo com isso! èé - colocou o pé de Ino dentro do sapato, só que o pé dela era grande demais, e não coube - PRÓXIMA! E.E

- Agora eu serei a nova rainha de Konoha! Tooma, Ino! \Õ/ - esticou o pé, só que seu pé era pequeno demais

- Nova rainha, huh? E.E - Itachi recolheu o sapato - Bem, agora que o sapato não serviu em mais ninguém, eu vou emb-

- EU QUERO TENTAR!

Naruto gritou da escada, com o rosto extremamente corado.

- Kukuku - riu Tsunade, igual a seu colega, Orochimaru - Porquê deixariamos você provar o sapato, Naruto?

- Pow, velhota - disse Itachi, de longe - Deixa o menino tentar, aliás, a próxima casa à visitar é a da mrs. Lovlett, o chulé dela é horrível e ainda vai me oferecer aquelas tortas ridículas! Dá mais um tempinho pra eu viver, vai. D:

- Por favor, Tsunade-sama!

- Tudo bem - aceitou Tsunade - Não irá servir mesmo, adoro quando vejo esperanças destruídas! (N/A: Vixê, que maldosa)

- _"É agora!" _- pensou. Esticou o pé para Itachi com delicadeza. Seu rosto estava corado.

- Vamos ver o que dá, né? - Itachi pegou o pé de Naruto e colocou o sapatinho, que, por incrível que pareça, SERVIU PERFEITAMENTE! Todos ficaram de queixo caído. Ainda mais porque, sapatos de cristal tinham um certo molde, e não serviam em mais ninguém. - O-O-O-OTOUTO! O-O - Itachi gritou

- O que, nii-san? - Sasuke entrou com uma aparência pálida, parecia que estava dormindo, até que percebeu os olhares confusos sobre si - Ahn... ah, sim! Achou a moça?

- Bem... achei... não é bem uma moça, mas parece uma! o-o

- EI! òó - Naruto retrucou, quando Sasuke olhou para o mesmo, Naruto deu um sorriso bobo e levantou a perna, mostrando o sapatinho. - Olha... eu sei que não parece mas... EU SOU A NARU! EU SOU AQUELA GAROTA QUE VOCÊ ENCONTROU NA FESTA, OK?

- Você... - estendeu a mão para Naruto, que se apoiou levemente para se levantar. Ao ter aquele toque, Sasuke teve certeza. - Sim, é você sim... esse toque... não é mesmo, dobe?

- ... - Naruto deu um belo sorriso, pulou e abraçou Sasuke - Obrigada.. teme! XD

- Uzuratonkachi...

- SASUKE-BAKA!

- DOBE!

- TEME!

- E ainda dizem que eles são um casal... u.u - Itachi

Alguns dias depois, o tal "casamento" foi marcado. Todas as pessoas do reino compareceram - principalmente as yaoi-fangirls -, indo ver aquele tal "amor-diferente", como não queria ficar como um garoto, Naruto pediu para que Haku a tranformasse numa menina novamente. A festa foi marcada por fogos-de-artifício, que iluminavam o céu, que já havia presenciado vários amores, felicidades e alegrias, e que repassaria toda a sua "experiência" para o novo casal que havia se formado. Sasuke e Naruto.

_The End_

* * *

E aí? Gostaram? Vamos responder algumas reviews! \õ/

**Uchiha FeH**

Huhuhu, pra vs também! HAHA, (?)

**Uzumaki.Nah-chan**

Na época em que eu escrevi ela, de primeira, eu escrevia muito rápido. Agora ficou rasoável, não é? We, tá nas favoritas da Nah-chan! 8D. Que bom que gostou XD

**Yuki L.**

Aaain, eu dei inspiração pra alguém, que legalz! #-# . Quando você fizer uma assim, me dê um toque, que eu ajudo em algo, ok? XD

**milk.amanda-chan**

HAHA, sim sim, precisa de mais. É que eu ainda era iniciante quando escrevi, então agora ela ficou reescria e um pouquinho melhor, espero que goste dessa nova versão! 8D

**danyela49**

Eae, faço mais sim! Só preciso assistir o filme 2 da Cinderella! XD. Serão três capítulos... ou quatro, se a Disney lançar outro filme da Cinderella! XD


End file.
